


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, characters are probably ooc and i am sorry, trans naruto, warning for that anyways because I know some people just don't like mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, maybe Shisui shouldn't have gotten Sasuke a card to let him know that his best friend was pregnant with Shisui's kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title for this, my bad. Heeeyyyy, how y'all doin? So, uh, this is my first fanfic ever, and it's really crappy, but hey, I tried, and I had a lot of fun with this one. I'm really just on the peripherals of the Naruto fandom, and I'm pretty sure that a lot of this is going to come out as OOC, so I apologize for that. It was a crack-y idea I had, and I just wanted to get it written down, no matter how awful it turned out.
> 
> Little more info on Naruto in this: Naruto is trans, uses he/his pronouns, and was assigned female at birth (he hasn't transitioned either. he's not sure he wants to, but he's keeping the option open). He and Shisui have, like, a one night stand about a month or so before fic takes place.
> 
> Also, uh, mpreg warning, I think?

They've been sitting in the tea house for a good fifteen to twenty minutes now, silence heavy and awkward between them.

"You're pregnant," Shisui finally blurts out.

"Yup," Naruto says, lifting his cup to take a sip of his tea.

"Aw, hell," Shisui sighs. Naruto just nods along, setting his cup back down on the table. Neither of them says anything more. There's another long, awkward silence before Naruto lifts his cup to his mouth and pauses, leveling a look at Shisui.

"I'm not going to be the one to tell Sasuke," he says calmly and then looks down at his beverage, tilting the cup toward his lips to take a drink. Shisui grimaces and lets his head thunk down onto the table with a low groan. Naruto hums and nods his head again.

* * *

Sasuke glares down at the garish card on his bed, placed almost perfectly in the center. It's a bright red with blocky, neon yellow text outlined in light blue printed on the front that says, "You're gonna be an uncle!" It's awful to look at, and for a moment he wonders why anyone thought those colors would make a good combination. Shaking his head and pushing those thoughts away, Sasuke closes his eyes and lifts a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.  _Might as well open it,_ he thinks, and with a wince, reaches down to grab the card.

His eyes scan the words written on the inside multiple times, fingers gripping the card tightly and knuckles turning white. The whole right side of his face twitches, and he takes in a large breath, exhales slowly, and roars, "HE DID  _WHAT?!_ "

* * *

Naruto senses him coming before he sees him. Sasuke's chakra is a rolling mass of rage and fury, and Naruto can only turn to look at Shisui beside him on the bench they're both occupying, one eyebrow raised in question. Shisui is pointedly not looking at him, head turned in the opposite direction and one hand scratching sheepishly at the back of his head. Sasuke comes barreling down the street and skids to a stop in front of them. He's holding something in his right hand.

" _You,"_ he snarls at Shisui, shoving an obnoxiously colored card in his face, " _what did you do?_ "

"Hmm?" Shisui turns his head toward Sasuke, faux surprise coloring his face. "Oh, hey Sasuke. Didn't see you there," he chirps. Sasuke splutters, and his face, Naruto notes, is turning an alarming shade of red. His whole body is shaking now, practically vibrating with anger, but he makes no more movements. Naruto takes the opportunity to pluck the card from Sasuke's hand and look it over.

"You're gonna be an uncle," he reads aloud, then opens the card and reads what's written inside. "I had sex with your best friend and got him pregnant. Love, your cousin Shisui." Naruto turns to stare at Shisui with a blank look on his face. "Really," he deadpans, and Shisui coughs and rubs a hand over his face. Sasuke's hand falls back to his side, hanging limply.

"Please tell me this is a joke," Sasuke says with a strained voice.

Naruto shakes his head. "No. I really am pregnant with your cousin's kid."

Sasuke lets out a strangled noise and presses the heels of his hands over his eyes. "I—You—He—You had sex with my cousin."

"Yes." Naruto sounds almost sympathetic. There's another string of garbled noises, and Naruto reaches out to pat Sasuke on the arm. Nobody says anything else, and Sasuke takes a few moments to try and calm himself, taking in a few deep breaths and relaxing his body. Shisui eyes him suspiciously.

"You knocked up my best friend," he says to Shisui.

Shisui shifts in his seat and says warily, "yes?"

Sasuke's eyes go cold and the tell-tale sound of birds chirping sets off warning bells in Shisui's mind. His eyes go wide, and he hauls himself up and over the back of the bench just as Sasuke howls and lunges for him. Shisui takes off in an impressive burst of speed, Sasuke hot on his heels and Chidori crackling in his left hand. Naruto watches them go and heaves a long-suffering sigh as he settles back against the bench. He'll go check on Shisui later.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah. I'm honestly not even sure where the idea for this came from. I follow the lovely blackkat (author of stormborn, backslide, and reverse, all very awesome Naruto fanfics) on tumblr, and one of the anons she got mentioned Shisui/Naruto. There'd been some mentions of trans headcanons, too, and I found an artist on tumblr who had some trans headcanons for some of the Naruto characters, which got me thinking of some of my own trans headcanons. And for some reason, Shisui/Naruto was the ship that got stuck in my head. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also, like, if anyone gets any ideas and wants to play in this sandbox, please feel free and let me know if you do.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If any of this seems transphobic, please please please let me know. I'm still learning, and I try my best to correct any mistakes I make. I did try doing some research before writing this (because of my little tidbit of background info in the top AN), and it wasn't really forthcoming. I do not want to offend anyone with this.


End file.
